The Prodigal Father
by literary1
Summary: After the sudden death of Marie, Ben becomes distant from his sons just when they need him most.
1. Part One

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Cartwrights or the Ponderosa (obviously). Just the plot for this particular story. _

_This is a repost. I posted it in two parts for convenience :) _

_A/N: **PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE FOR IMPORTANT INFORMATION ON MY STORY "SUPERSTITION"**_

* * *

The Cartwright family stood over the fresh grave silently, except for the soft snuffling that came from the youngest, six-year-old Joe. Adam was holding him in one arm, while Hoss leaned into him on the other side.

Mr. Benjamin Cartwright stood across from them, but he never looked at them. His eyes stayed trained on the sod which covered heavily the casket of his late wife, Marie.

A light rain started to fall.

"Pa?" Adam asked softly.

"You boys go on home," Ben answered, "I'll be along shortly."

"But you don't have a horse," Adam said, looking back at the wagon which had brought them to the gravesite.

"I'll walk," came the cold reply.

Adam's heart sank. Going home alone with his brothers meant that he alone would have to console them. However, he carried Joe and led Hoss to the wagon. All three of them sat on the buckboard, pressed together with Joe in the middle.

Clicking his tongue at the horses, Adam wished for the usual plea that came from Hoss asking to help drive. Instead, the twelve-year-old kept his eyes trained on his boots as droplets of rain formed on the brim of his hat.

Joe clung to Adam's arm, his face buried into Adam's coat. It made it a little difficult to drive, but he didn't want to push his brother away. Hadn't his father done that enough?

In spite of himself, Adam was angry at his father. Ever since Marie died, he had distanced himself from his sons, especially Joe. Adam felt he could handle it. After all, he had handle the death of three mothers now. For Hoss and Joe, they'd never known what it was to lose a mama.

Until now.

_Don't you get it, Pa?_ Adam asked his father silently, we if somehow his thoughts would become Ben's, _They need you more now than they've ever needed you. It's almost as if you don't care about us anymore._

He knew his father stilled cared for them. He always snapped out of his spells, but it took awhile. Adam wondered if he could handle it himself, especially now that they had a ranch, and he had two younger brothers instead of one.

_I have to handle it,_ he told himself firmly, _if I don't, no one else will._

No one spoke on the ride home from the gravesite. Ther was nothing to say, and each boy was caught up in their own memories and thoughts. It was not until they pulled into the front of the barn that Hoss spoke up.

"Want me to put away the horses, Adam?"

Perhaps it was an excuse to get away for awhile, Adam wasn't sure, but he slowly nodded, "Sure, Hoss, that'd be a big help. I'll come check on you in a bit."

"You don't need to do that none, Adam," Hoss said in a low voice.

Adam didn't answer, but leapt from the wagon and reached up to take Joe down. Joe wrapped his arms around Adam's neck, and rested his head on his shoulder. It was so unlike Joe, to be so quiet and listless. All he had done for the last week was cling to whoever offered sympathy, which was mostly Adam and Hoss.

When Sheriff Coffee had come to see how they were, Joe had sat in his lap while the sheriff spoke with the older boys.

"Is Mama gonna be home soon?" Joe whispered.

"I'm afraid not, buddy," Adam answered gently, shifting Joe to his other arm so he could open the door, "You see, God took her up to heaven to be with him."

"Can I go see her, then?" Joe asked, "Will God take me up to heaven if I ask him real nice like?"

"It doesn't work that way, Joe," Adam said, putting Joe down on the settee. "God calls people to be with Him when their time comes. Our time hasn't come yet. But when it does, we'll see Mama, okay?"

Joe nodded. Adam knew he wasn't explaining this too well. If only Pa were here, he might be able to make Joe understand.

"Ready for supper now?" Hop Sing asked, coming out of the kitchen and looking at Adam curiously.

"Yes, we'll be ready in just a few minutes," Adam said, "I don't know when my father will be joining us."

"I keep his food warm for him, yes?" asked Hop Sing.

"That would be fine," Adam agreed.

"Little Joe mind if I let him test cookies?" Hop Sing asked.

Joe looked up at Adam, a smile playing at the corner of his lips for the first time in days. "Could I? Even before supper?"

"Why not?" Adam asked, ruffling Joe's hair, "I'll go out and check on Hoss."

Joe happily slid from the settee and followed a beaming Hop Sing into the kitchen. Adam wondered how Hop Sing knew he needed a little time with Hoss before they settled into supper?

Hoss was rubbing down the horses when Adam came into the barn. "How's it coming?"

Starting at his voice, Hoss didn't turn around. "Fine."

"Hop Sing's got supper ready," Adam said, "I thought I'd help you finish up."

"I ain't hungry," came the reply.

Adam bit his lip. His little brother must be really upset if he didn't want to eat. If there was one thing that Hoss didn't lose easily, it was his appetite.

"Hoss," Adam said gently, placing a hand on Hoss's shoulder, "if you wanna talk about anything, I want to listen."

"Why won't Pa listen? I want _him_ to listen to me, Adam," Hoss cried, whirling around and staring up at his brother with tears in his eyes. "I just want Pa back."

Adam pulled Hoss into his arms. "I know it's hard to understand, Hoss."

"Doesn't he love us anymore?" Hoss asked desperately.

"Of course he does," Adam assured him firmly, though his own heart struggled with the same question. "Pa will always love us."

* * *

Adam put Joe to bed late in the night. He'd hoped that Pa would come home before they went to bed, but it was nearly midnight, and he still hadn't arrived.

Adam had not been in his own bed alone five minutes when he heard footsteps outside his door and a faint knock. "Adam, I can't sleep right well."

It was Hoss.

Adam opened his door. "It may be a little crowded, but you can share my bed tonight if it will help you sleep."

"You mean it?" Hoss asked, an apologetic but grateful smile on his face.

"'Course I do, little brother, just promise you won't kick like a mule!"

"I'll try my best," Hoss promised.

Adam smiled as he watched Hoss get under the quilts. It wouldn't be long before Joe came along, he was sure. In spite of the fact that they probably wouldn't sleep for lack of room, he was glad he wouldn't have to be alone. Besides, with or without his brothers, he wouldn't be falling asleep.

Adam's prediction was right. It was only a matter of seconds before the rapid patter of feet rushed to the door. Only the person to whom these feet belonged did not have courtesy to knock. Joe just burst into the room and dove into the bed beside Hoss.

"I was scared, Adam," he explained.

"Well, since we're all here, why don't I tell a story to put you two to sleep?"

His brothers nodded eagerly.

"Tell us a happy story," Joe requested.

"Yeah," Hoss agreed, "one where everyone is happy, and there's no one sad or nothing."

It was a simple request, but somehow, Adam felt as though he couldn't tell a happy story if he tried. His mind was too full of sad things, and he wondered if there was any happy left.

But he had to try for his brothers.

The story was long, and Adam kept telling it even after both his brothers had fallen asleep. Somehow, he'd managed to tell a story that was sickingly happy, though to the three of them, there could have been nothing better. Adamwas enthralled with the family he was portraying to his brothers to the point that he couldn't stop. Wy couldn't his family be like that? Happy, no sadness, no hurt, no pain. Everything so perfect that you could wish for a paper cut just to get out of it a little.

Adam did not end his tale until he heard the front door open and close downstairs. His story stopped abruptly as he listens for his father's footsteps on the stairs. Always, if he came home after the boys had gone to bed, he would peep in st each of them, just to make sure they were okay.

However, as Adam listened, he never heard his father's footsteps slow long enough to even glimpse into any of their rooms. Adam felt strangely hurt by the fact, and his eyes burned with tears.

_Do you care about us anymore, Pa? _Adam thought, _Or did we die with Mama?_

* * *

Adam somehow fell asleep in his chair by the window. He woke up to sunbeams prodding his eyes. He shook the foggy sleepiness from his head and looked at his bed, still occupied by his little brothers. Both were sprawled over it. There had been no hope for all three of them to share a bed so small.

Adam had a crick in his neck, and his left arm was numb from his leaning on it for several hours. He stood up and stretched. Quickly, he got dressed and went downstairs. His father was sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Good morning," Adam said.

His father barely glanced at him. "I have to leave on business."

"What? Where? For how long?" Adam stood behind his chair, still poised to pull it out and sit down.

"Sacramento for a few weeks," Ben answered in a snappish tone. "Not tht you have any say in the matter, young man."

"No, sir," Adam said, his gaze falling to his boots. "When are you leaving?"

"Right after I finish breakfast."

Adam looked up. "I'll go get Joe and Hoss. They'll want to say goodbye."

"No," his father said, "I'd rather you didn't."

"But, Pa-"

"Adam, don't argue with me. I know what I'm doing."

Realizing his was at risk of losing his temper, Adam rushed from the room. He secretly hoped his father would call after him, tell him to come back, even if it was to be scolded.

But he didn't.

He didn't care.

Adam found refuge behind the house. He leaned against the outer wall and slid down until he was sitting with his knees drawn up. Tears welled up in his eyes. How could he tell his brothers that their father had left without even _wanting _to say goodbye?

"You really don't care anymore," Adam whispered bitterly.

* * *

"What? He left?" Hoss cried, "Why didn't you wake us up?"

Adam took a deep breath and tried to control his emotions as he explained the hard fact to his brothers. "Pa didn't want me to. He probably knew you two had stayed up too late and needed to sleep in."

"We could've gotten up," Joe sobbed, "We wouldn't have minded."

"I know, Joe," Adam said, "I'm sorry."

"When will he be home?" Hoss asked.

Adam shrugged. "As soon as he can, I'm sure."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Adam got up to answer it, and was met by one of the ranch hands. "Your pa here?"

"No, sir, he's away on business. I'll be taking care of matters while he's away," Adam replied.

"_You_?" The hand gave Adam a scrutinizing glare.

"Is there something wrong?" Adam asked, crossing his arms in hopes to portray every confidence he didn't feel.

"Yeah," the hand said in a low voice, "I don't know what I think of a kid telling me what to do."

"I'm sure you do, sir," Adam countered, "however, I _am_ in charge until my father's return, whether it meets your approval or not."

"All right," the man sneered, "I didn't need anything. I just wanted to ask the _boss_ a personal question."

Adam didn't make any reply, but maintained what he hoped was a steady stare. He'd seen his father use this technique a number of times when a hired hand was overstepping the line of respect.

The man smiled bitterly, turned sharply on his heel and walked briskly off the porch. Adam waited until he was out of sight before he closed the door.

"Who was that?"

Adam turned to see Hoss standing a little ways behind him.

"A ranch hand," Adam replied.

Hoss's shoulders sagged. "I kinda hoped it was Pa."

"Ah, Hoss," Adam said, sounding more critical than he intended, "Pa wouldn't have knocked."

"I guess you're right," Hoss sighed.

Adam smiled sadly, and put an arm around his brother's shoulders. "Listen, Hoss, I'm sorry I didn't wake up. I would've, but Pa said I shouldn't. I couldn't very well disobey Pa, could I?"

"I reckon not," Hoss agreed, halfheartedly.

"Adam!"

It was Joe, still sitting at the table staring at his plate. He had chosen this as the day he remembered not to leave the table without being excused.

"Yeah, Joe?" Adam asked, returning to the table.

"Doesn't Pa love us anymore?" Joe asked softly.

"'Course he does, Joe!" Hoss replied before Adam had a chance. "He's just real busy right now. He'll be home in no time, won't he?"

The question was directed at Adam, and two sets of eyes peered up at him expectantly. Adam swallowed and cleared his throat nervously. "Well, he didn't exactly say when he'd be home. Maybe in a few weeks or so?"

"A few weeks?" Hoss cried.

"That's forever!" Joe wailed.

"I know it might seem like that," Adam said soothingly, "but it's really not_that_ long."

_Yes it is_.

Adam shook the negative thought away.

"Pa will be home before you know it," Adam continued, "and until then, I'll take care of both of you. You don't need to worry about that."

They weren't worried about that, and Adam knew it. They just wanted their Pa back. They all did.

They needed him.

* * *

Adam woke with a start to Joe screaming. He bolted upright in bed and stared into the darkness. _Another nightmare_, he realized, kicking off his blankets to go check on his littlest brother. It seemed that every night, Joe woke up with a reoccurring nightmare. He'd told Adam about it the first time he had it.

"Mama died, Adam," Joe had sobbed, clinging to his brother's nightshirt, "but she's in heaven, ain't she? She's not dead."

Adam had felt so lost for an explanation. "She did die, Joe, and God took her to heaven to be with Him."

"Is Pa dead too?" Joe asked, his voice soft.

"No, Joe, Pa's not dead."

"But Mama is."

"I'm sorry, Joe," Adam whispered, holding his brother close.

"We put her in the ground though," Joe said.

"Her body, yes," Adam said, "but she has a new body now, in heaven."

"A new one?"

"Yep. Her old body, it got broken when she fell off the horse, so God gave her a brand new one."

"That was sure nice of Him, wasn't it?"

"It sure was, Joe."

Joe had laid down again, seemingly comforted, and Adam stayed with him until he fell asleep, then returned to his room. He wished he could have the same simple ideas as his little brother.

But it hadn't helped Joe so much as he hoped. Every night, he still woke up crying that his mama was dead.

As Adam walked down the hallway to his brother's room, he realized how tired he was. Night after night of getting up with Joe hard. He already stayed up late going over paperwork for his father, and then was out all day working. When he got home, his brother's needed taken care of, and then he was up all hours of the night trying to cure nightmares.

Adam was very thankful Hoss was a sound sleeper.


	2. Part Two

Joe was talking up a storm at supper for the first time in weeks. It was Sunday night, and Adam had taken the day off to go to church with his brothers as usual. However, today he had announced that they were going to have a picnic and go fishing for their supper meal.

Hoss and Joe were ecstatic, and barely managed to sit quietly through church.

Their father had been gone for almost three weeks now, and Adam was tired of all the work and stress. He needed to get out, and so did his brothers.

Hop Sing readily made them a lunch to take, and even encouraged Joe to catch the biggest fish for supper. Joe had promised.

Now, Joe was busily telling Hoss and Adam how he went about catching this fish, as if they hadn't been sitting on either side of him the entire time. In Joe's story, however, he had baited his own hook and even cast the line.

Adam and Hoss exchanged humored glances.

Suddenly, the front door opened, and a man walked into the room. Joe stopped midsentence, and it took a few seconds for any of the boys to recognize their father.

"Pa," Adam said, standing up, "you're home."

Joe leapt from his chair, nearly knocking it over if Hoss hadn't caught it. "Pa!"

He threw himself at his father's legs and clung to them.

Ben Cartwright merely patted his youngest on the head, then pulled away. He didn't say anything to any of them, but went upstairs with his saddlebag.

Joe stood there, his shoulder's sagging with disappointment. Even though he knew his father wouldn't hear him, he added in a small voice, "I missed you."

"Come finish your story, Joe," Adam said, "What happened after you threw out your line?"

"Nothin'," Joe said, coming back to the table and pulling himself up into his chair. He stared at his half-eaten fish for a few long moments, then he looked up. "May I be excused?"

"Let's have some of that cake Hop Sing made us first," Adam said, trying to stir a little happiness in his brothers.

Both just stared at him.

"I'm gonna go talk to Pa," Adam said, "You two stay here and eat some cake."

He hoped to maybe rouse his father to pay them any mind.

His father's bedroom door was open when he came up the stairs. Adam was shocked to see that his father was not unpacking, put putting things into his saddlebag.

"Pa," Adam said, "may I come in?"

Been looked up from his bags. "Do you need something, son?"

"We missed you, Pa," Adam said slowly, "You wanna come down for some cake? We caught some fish today, and Hop Sing cooked them up real good."

"No, thank you, Adam," Ben said, "I'm going to be leaving again early tomorrow and I need to rest up."

"You're leaving again?" Adam asked, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice.

Ben nodded. "Yes, now please let me finish packing and get some sleep."

Adam turned and fled from the room. He couldn't decide where to go. Downstairs or to his room. He knew if he didn't go downstairs, his brothers would wander up eventually. Reluctantly, he went downstairs.

"Is Pa coming down?" Hoss asked.

"He's really tired," Adam said.

"That's okay," Joe said, brightening a little, "we'll see him tomorrow."

"Actually, Joe," Adam said, wincing, "Pa has another business trip. He'll be leaving really early tomorrow."

"But he just got home!" Hoss almost shouted, "he can't leave again!"

"I know it seems that way, Hoss, but Pa knows what he's doing," Adam said.

_Or does he?_

* * *

Joe and Hoss were slowly becoming accustomed to their father's constant absence. Adam, however, as he tried to juggle the ranch, his brothers, and chores, couldn't begin to cope. Every couple of weeks, their father would show up to replenish his supplies. It was only recently that he'd actually greet his sons when he did come home.

Adam tried to tell himself he didn't care if his father was gone all the time, but he knew he cared a great deal and was becoming more and more bitter towards him.

The sheriff came out a couple times over the four months that Ben was coming and going, asking if everything was alright. Adam would readily put on a brave front and act as if he had everything under control.

One night, Adam woke up in tears. He'd had a dream that his father never came home, and he was left to take care of his brothers and the ranch all on his own.

He knew this dream could not be completely true, because their father had been home the past three days, though they had hardly seen him as he spent most of his time either reading in his room or down by Marie's grave.

Softly, Adam got out of bed and went downstairs. He was still dressed because he'd gone to bed late after working on some contracts.

The fireplace was still smoldering from the evening's fire. Adam added a few logs to it, stirred it up, and then went and sat on the settee.

Unable to control himself any longer, Adam leaned forward on his elbows, buried his face in his hands, and cried.

* * *

Joe crept quietly down the staircase. He could hear the thunderous snoring of his older brother Hoss, which would probably cover any sound he made, but he didn't want to dare take the risk.

He'd had another nightmare of his mother dying. However, in this dream, his entire family had perished, in a way that can only happen in nightmares, by the startled horse that killed his mother.

After this dream, the only thing that could cure him was knowing that his family was alright. So, pulling his blanket tightly around his shoulders, and letting the excess of the quilt drag silently behind him, he set about the task of locating his family members.

He found Hoss easily. At least, he heard him almost as soon as he'd woken from his nightmare. That may have been the only thing that had kept him from screaming. He giggled when he thought about that horrible noise his father and other brother, Adam, constantly mumbled about, eased his worry.

He went next to his father's room. He saw his father sitting up, a book propped in his lap, but his chin down to his chest where he'd fallen asleep. The lamp was still burning, so Joe crept in and turned it down until the flame died. He knew his father didn't like it when his brother's fell asleep with the lamp on.

When Joe came to Adam's room, he nearly cried out to find that the bed was empty. He did not seem to notice that the blankets were rumpled as though they'd been slept in. All he saw was that his brother wasn't there.

Maybe it was a small notice downstairs that eased his concern. It was barely audible over Hoss's snoring, but it was there nonetheless. Adam was awake, downstairs, he told himself firmly, and began his journey to the huge living room.

It was dark, but a faint flickering light told him that someone had stirred the coals in the fireplace, maybe put even more wood on.

He finally came to the last step, and tripped on his long blanket, landing both knees with a thud on the floor. It was not a loud thud, for he had adjusted his weight carefully to avoid much noise. However, his brother had heard it, and raised his face from his hands where it had been buried.

Joe saw immediately that he had been crying, and it startled him. After all, Adam was nearly eighteen, quite old enough to take care of everything as it came, never to be scared of anything.

But then, that's what he had thought of his father too, before Mama died.

"Joe?" Adam whispered, sniffing and wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt. "What are you doing down here?"

"I was checking on you," Joe answered with complete honesty.

"Checking on _me?_" Adam asked, sitting up.

Even though it came from a six-year-old, it was the first time since Marie died that anyone had checked on _him_, and it touched him deeply. He almost started crying again.

Joe realized that Adam had misunderstood his motives. He had come to check on him to make sure he wasn't dead, not to make sure he wasn't upset. Everyone was upset lately, and to check on that was unnecessary. However, he decided to take Adam's lead.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked, coming up to the settee where Adam sat.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, it's nothing."

"Are you sad about Mama?" Joe asked, pushing himself onto the settee beside his big brother.

To his surprise, Adam shook his head. "I know this will sound selfish, but I'm sad for me."

_He's right_, Joe thought a little bitterly, _that is selfish_.

"I know Pa doesn't mean to have left me to do everything," Adam went on, drawing his little brother close, "but I feel abandoned, like he doesn't care."

Joe nodded. He had felt the same way lately in the last few months after the death of his mama. Pa just didn't talk to them anymore. It was almost as if he didn't know he still had sons.

"I'm not ready for this," Adam continued, talking more to himself than Joe, "I can't take care of my brothers and the ranch. What if I mess up?"

"You won't mess up," Joe said confidently. He couldn't imagine his brother possibly doing anything wrong, except perhaps being a little bossy sometimes.

Adam laughed to cover up the despair he felt. "I wish that were true."

"Hoss and me," Joe said, resting his head on Adam's arm, "we have to take care of you, too. We'll take care of each other until Pa isn't so sad anymore, then, he'll take care of us again."

"That's right, Joe," Adam agreed, putting one arm around his brother's shoulders, "we'll take care of eachother."

"We haven't been doing too well, huh?" asked Joe, looking up at Adam's forlorn face. "Hoss and I haven't been taking care of you too well. That's why you're sad, huh?"

Adam shook his head. "You've been taking care of me fine, Joe."

"We'll do better, Adam," Joe said, yawning, "I promise we'll do better. If you have any bad dreams, you just tell me, okay?"

"Did you have a nightmare, Joe? Is that why you woke up?" Adam asked.

Hesitantly, Joe nodded. "But I feel better now."

"Good."

There was a soft step on the stairs. Both boys startled and turned to see their father there, staring down at them. Joe felt his heart quicken, a little scared his father would be angry at them.

"Mind if I join you boys," Ben asked, coming down the stairs more heavily.

Adam silently shook his head, wondering how much his father had heard.

Ben sat down in his chair and noticed the fearful glances in his sons' eyes. They just stared at him, as if they didn't know what to say. Almost as if they were scared of him.

"I noticed my lamp was out," Ben said.

"Th-that was me, Pa," Joe stammered, "I- I know how you don't like it when Hoss and Adam leave 'em on when they fall asleep, so I- I put it out."

"Thank you, Joseph," Ben said with a smile, "that was responsible of you."

Joe offered a small grin.

"I hope we didn't wake you, Pa," Adam said now, "We were just about to go back to bed. Joe had a nightmare, and—"

"I heard what you two were talking about," Ben said.

"Pa, I didn't mean nothing against you," Adam said quickly and apologetically.

Ben shook his head. "What you said about me was perfectly true, son, and I should be apologizing to you."

"No, Pa, don't," Adam pleaded, "I'm old enough to take care of the ranch and Joe and Hoss. I was just being petty."

"You were not, son, you were right. You will be old enough, someday, to take over the ranch; but you will never be ready to take my place as father of this home. _I_ have been petty."

Adam blinked back tears. "Oh, Pa."

Ben got up from his chair and went to his sons, gathering them both up in his arms. Joe was a little confused as to what his brother and father meant, but he did realize that his father was back. He threw his arms around his pa, wearing a broad smile.

Adam pulled back at first, but at last gave in to his father's embrace.

"Will you forgive me, sons?" Ben asked.

"I will, Pa!" Joe said eagerly.

"Of course, Pa," Adam whispered.

His father was home.

* * *

_Five months later..._

Adam stood in the barn, stroking Sport's soft muzzle. "I'll miss you, boy."

"You ready to go, Adam?" Ben asked, coming up behind him.

"Sure, Pa," Adam said, turning.

Ben smiled. "Something's troubling you, I can tell."

"Are you sure I should go, Pa?" Adam blurted out. He'd been holding the question in for a couple weeks now, ever since his application to college had been accepted.

"I thought you wanted to go to college," Ben said, tilting his head.

Adam nodded. "I do. More than anything, I do. It's just..." Adam paused, "I don't want to leave. Hoss and Joe, they need me. And, you need my help here. I don't want to-" Adam hesitated again, turning away from his father. "I don't want to abandon my family."

"No, son, no," Ben said softly, pulling his son into an embrace. "This isn't abandoning us. We know you'll come back."

"What if I don't?" Adam asked, "What if I decide to stay east?"

"We'd miss you," Ben admitted, "but you are not tied to this ranch. You are tied to this family. And those ties, they can never be broken. No matter what. We'll always love you, just as we know you will always love us."

Adam pulled away, "I want to come back, Pa, right now. But what about in four years?"

"You can't know about four years from now, son," Ben said. "Neither can I. But I'll pray. I'll pray that you make the best the decision when the time comes. I'll pray that you'll use wisdom and heart."

"Thanks, Pa, I'll pray too."

Adam smiled, looking relieved.

Ben tousled his oldest son's hair. He was sure it would be the last time he'd get away with it. His son was eighteen now. He was on the brink of manhood. In four years, he'd be twenty-two, independent and his own authority.

"Come on, son, we don't want you to miss the stage."

"Right, Pa."

Yes, his son was going to be a different person when he came back. If he came back.

Ben had a strong feeling he would.

* * *

_A/N: While "Grazed" is my first fanfic posted on this site, "The Prodigal Father" is my true first Bonanza fanfic. I was sixteen at the time I wrote it, and loved developing younger versions of the characters. I saved the story on my computer, never thinking I could do anything with it. That is, until I found ! I was so excited to be able to put my stories out there and see what people thought of them. It is so much fun! _

_I appreciate all of your reviews and comments! They mean so much to me :) _

_**PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE TO READ IMPORTANT INFORMATION ON MY STORY "SUPERSTITION"! **_


End file.
